


Just Be Joyful Weather

by sunshinecloud



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Don't Wanna Cry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, JBJ - Freeform, JBJ is 7, M/M, Missing Kim Taedong, Rain, cry, just be joyful - Freeform, major9 can choke, without Kim Taedong it's not JBJ but J6J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: For Kim Taedong, JBJ is like the rain. Came so sudden into his life.Seeing him smiling even he know that he's hurting inside make Noh Taehyun sad.





	Just Be Joyful Weather

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is my desperateness of JBJ being ot7. it's just... i love Kim Taedong so much. don't take it serious. I just need to release my sadness ㅠㅠ

Kim Taedong stop walking as he feel rain start to pours on his head. He look up.

The rain slowly pours heavily. But Taedong is still there. Standing there in the rain. Letting the rain to pours on him.

"It so sudden," Taedong said. "This rain,"

Just like that one precious thing.

JBJ. Just Be Joyful. A fanmade group that comes so sudden into his life.

Starting from just 4 members, fans add 3 more members into the line up. Make them to be 7 members in a group. Called as JBJ.

It's so sudden. Just like this rain that currently pouring on him. Can't be predicted.

How the fans accept them, the demand. It's just unpredictable.

Taedong keep being sleepless. Because of the excitement thinking of having so many fans. Because of his worries. 

Because it's too sudden. He didn't see it coming. Just if he know it from the start. It will not be like this.

Taedong let out sigh. He still standing in this rain. 

Suddenly, he feel like there's no more rain pouring on him. Someone is covering him with an umbrella.

Taedong turns around.

"Is it fun? Being in the rain?" it's Noh Taehyun.

"Hyung," Taedong said.

"What are you doing, huh? Wanna fall sick??!!" Taehyun scold him.

Taedong just smile.

"I miss you," Taedong said.

"The other also miss you," Taehyun said. Still with his Tsundere style.

"You never change, hyung," Taedong said.

"You too. Never change," Taehyun said. "Still a fool. Thinking about the other more than yourself. Do you think you can always live like that?"

"What do you mean?" Taedong said. Taehyun sigh. 

"Nothing. Let's go. The members already waiting for you," Taehyun said.

"The members?" Taedong asked.

"Yes. The members," Taehyun said. But Taedong seems like hesitating. Taehyun who notice about it hold Taedong's hand.

Taedong look at Taehyun's hand holding his hand. Then, he look at Taehyun.

"Let's go," Taehyun said before pulling his hand. Forcing Taedong to follows his steps.

They just walk in silence. Taedong look at Taehyun. It seems like it's hard for him to hold the umbrella high like that.

Taedong take the umbrella from Taehyun and hold it. To covers them from the rain that's still pouring.

"How are you?" Taehyun asked. Breaking the silence.

"Just like always," Taedong said. "Are you worrying me, hyung?"

"What?! For what?" Taehyun denied. "Worrying myself is way better than worrying you who never even care about yourself,"

"Eo," Taedong said. Taehyun turns at Taedong. Somehow he feel guilty. What if it hurt Taedong's feeling?

"Yah. I'm just joking," Taehyun said.

"It's okay. I understand," Taedong said.

"Look. Kim Taedong. I didn't mean it. What I'm trying to say is just-" Taedong cuts Taehyun's words by pecking his lips. Stopping the older one to continue his words.

"I totally understand, hyung," Taedong said and then smiles brightly.

"Isn't it hurt?" Taehyun asked.

"What hurt? Falling from the heaven because I am an angel?" Taedong asked. Trying to joke around.

"Smiling like that," Taehyun said. "Because I know that you're hurting inside. Deeply,"

"Daniel hyung once said this. The one who hurting a lot, tend to smile a lot. Just like me," Taedong said. "He's right,"

"It hurt me. Seeing your smile," Taehyun said.

"Aye. Hyung. Don't worry, okay. I can take care of it," Taedong said.

"But-"

"Knowing you guys. From a fanmade group. It's so sudden. Just like this rain. I didn't even expect that it could be like this. You guys are so nice to me," Taedong said.

"Taedong-ah,"

"I am so thankful for that. For the fans that make us meet and hang out with each other. It's one of the most brilliant times in my life. I'm so happy," Taedong said. "But like this rain. It will stop soon. I need to face the heat wave again,"

Taehyun just stay quiet. 

"But rain, will surely pours again. In any season. No matter it's Autumn, Winter, Spring or Summer. The rain will surely come. I hope we can be like that. Even the seasons passes, we will meet again. Maybe it's unexpected. But still. We won't forgetting each other, right?" Taedong said. "I'm a member of JBJ too, right?"

"Right," Taehyun force smile. "JBJ is 7,"

Taedong pulls Taehyun's hand. Passing the umbrella to Taehyun. As Taehyun already holding that umbrella, Taedong step backward.

Letting the rain pours on him again. Taehyun know. That Taedong trying to hide it.

His tears.

"Our memories. Sometimes might be happy. Sometimes sad. But we will keep remember it. Because we will keep meeting each other," Taedong said. "Don't forget about it,"

"Hyung," someone calls. Both of them turns toward the direction of that voice. It's Yongguk. Holding the umbrella.

Yongguk eyes widen as he saw Taedong.

"Kim Taedong?!!" Yongguk runs toward Taedong and hugs him tightly.

"I can't breath," Taedong said. Yongguk finally released him.

"What are you doing in the rain like this? Look. You already drenched," Yongguk said.

"Omo. Are you the mom of the group?" Taehyun asked.

"Nah. The mom is obviously Kenta hyung," Yongguk said. "Ah! Let's come to our dorm. The members are also there,"

Yongguk pulls Taedong hand. Forcing him to walk toward their dorm.

"Someone! Prepare a towel!" Yongguk shouts as they arrived at their dorm.

"Why? Are you guys playing in the ra-" Hyunbin can't continue his words because he's too shocked. 

"Finally, you guys are-" also Kenta can't continue his words. Both of them just stand there. Staring at Taedong disbelieve. Taedong just grins while looking at them.

"What are you guys do- Kim Taedong!!!" Donghan shouts as he saw Taedong. He runs toward Taedong and hugs him.

"What?! What?! Tae- Taedong!!!" Sanggyun joins Donghan hugging Taedong.

"Taedong my son," Kenta walks toward them and join them to hug Taedong. Hyunbin and Yongguk also joins them to hugs Taedong.

"I can't breath. Let me breath," Taedong said.

Taehyun secretly smiling. Even he tries hard to look fine, he just can't sometimes. 

Taedong is right. JBJ is like a rain. They will keep meet. Will never forget each other. Their memories together.. Is just too precious.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I will still supporting JBJ. Even I want Taedong to debut in JBJ so bad, but I still want him to be happy. I will still waiting and cheering for him and them. That's all...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
